Fantasies
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "Chakotay to Captain Janeway." The voice on her comm badge pulled her back to reality, where she remember she was alone in the bath and not in the arms of her angry warrior. Kathryn is disappointed when Chakotay interrupts her fantasies until it appears as though one of those fantasies may be coming true.


She laid her head back against the bathtub and let herself drift away far away from the ship and her responsibilities. She closed her eyes as her mind filled with images of the ship's second in command. She couldn't stop herself as her hand slid down her body. Before Voyager she would have never done something like this but years of loneliness can change things. Plus before Voyager she and Mark had quite a healthy sex life. Mark. That was someone she hadn't thought about in a long time. At first he was all she'd think about when she'd do this. She used to take long baths just to relax. She'd light candles, play music, and think of relaxing baths with Mark. Then after a while she started to think of the less romantic and more kinky baths they'd take. Then thinking about it wasn't enough. Slowly over the years her fiancé began to fade out and a certain angry warrior took his place. Thoughts of her first officer flooded her mind tonight.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway." The voice on her comm badge pulled her back to reality, where she remember she was alone in the bath and not in the arms of her angry warrior. She sighed and grabbed a towel to dry her hands before grabbing her comm badge and replying. "Janeway."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought we had our weekly dinner planned for tonight but when I came by your quarters there was no answer. Was I wrong about the night?"

"No it was tonight. I'm sorry. I must have gotten distracted. Would you like to come back in a half hour?"

"Actually I was thinking I'd prepare something special in my quarters tonight, if you'd like."

"Alright," She smiled though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'll be there in a little bit." She set the badge down then climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her as she walked to her dresser. On the way out of the bathroom she stopped in front of the mirror to fix up her makeup. She knew these weren't real 'dates' but she liked to dress up a little anyway. Sometimes it was nice to put a little extra effort into her makeup and to feel a little more like a woman and not just a captain. As she walked out of the bathroom she wondered if she should wear some civilian clothes, as she occasionally did to these dinners, or if she should just wear her startfleet uniform. Chakotay had said it was something special tonight so she decided to wear her favorite dress. After her little bathtub fantasies, she was in the mood to wear something sexy underneath. She knew he'd never see it and there wasn't a real purpose to wearing it but she liked to occasionally feel a little sexy so she slipped on some lace panties and a matching bra. After she was dressed she quickly tweaked her hair a little then headed to her first officer's quarters.

As she waited for him to answer his door she looked down and played with her dress a little wondering if she shouldn't have just worn her Starfleet uniform. He opened the door and smiled at her. "You're wearing your favorite dress." He always loved when she'd wear that dress.

"What makes you think this is my favorite dress?" She asked looking up at him.

"I just know." He flashed her that dimpled smile she loved so much.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, come in." He moved out of the way so she could come in. "Your hair is wet." He noticed as she walked by him.

"I was taking a bath. That's why I didn't notice the door chime. I'm sorry again about that."

"It's ok. It's about time I cook for you for once."

"You mean so our meal will actually be edible for once?" She laughed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Your meals are _usually_ edible."

"Usually." She laughed again.

Chakotay pulled out a chair at the table for her to sit down in. Then he pushed her in before taking a seat across from her.

"Something seems different about you tonight."

"How so?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain. You just seem different and happier."

"Happier? Do I normally seem not happy?"

"No, you just seem happi_er _tonight."

"I think I'm just more relaxed tonight. That was a very relaxing bath."

"Maybe you should take baths more often." He joked. She laughed thinking about how right he was.

After dinner they moved to the couch for post dinner wine, as usual. That fantasy must have affected her more than she originally thought. She would often get a little extra flirty at these dinners but tonight was different. She was much hornier than usual and she felt like she was going to jump him any second. The wine certainly wasn't helping. She looked at her glass. Usually they drink synthohole but last week Chakotay had picked up this wine on a friendly space station they visited and he was eager to try it.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her wine at him.

"Where'd you go?"

"What?"

"You seemed like you zoned out there for a while." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No." She lied. Every time she looked at him she remembered her fantasy and got a little more turned on. Finally it became too much for her to handle. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked before she burst.

"Of course. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes." She nodded before hurrying to the bathroom. "Get a hold of yourself, Kathryn." She said looking in the mirror. "Calm down." She splashed some cold water on her face. "Maybe I should just go back to my own quarters." She said once again looking into the mirror. "But then he'd know something is up. I just need to pull myself together." She took a few deep breaths. "Then maybe take another bath later." She laughed to herself as she calmed down then went to rejoined Chakotay.

"Feel better?" Chakotay asked as she walked over.

"Not yet." She said with a flirty smile.

He raised one eyebrow curious as to what she meant.

"Oh, you dropped something on the floor." As she bent over right in front of him, the top of her dress went down a little so Chakotay could see right down it, which was her plan.

"Are you," He tried not to stare down her dress. "sure you're ok?" He finally asked once he could break her trance.

"I already said not yet." She walked over to him then straddled him as she sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised by her actions.

"Something we should have done a long time ago." She ran her fingers through his hair before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Kathryn?" He asked as their lips parted and she began to pull away.

"Shh." She put her finger on his lips. "Just relax and enjoy this."

"I don't know if we should do this."

"Are you sure? Don't forget I'm sitting on your lap." She smiled "And something is telling me that's not how you really feel." She put her hands on his zipper. "How about we set this thing free and see what happens?" She smiled more knowing was having a hard time resisting her. She kissed him again this time gently running her tongue against his lip asking for entrance. He finally caved to his desires and let her in for a while. She smiled some more as she pulled away again. "Now," She said sitting up on her knees. "Let's get these out of the way. She started to push down the pants she had unzipped earlier. He lifted his pelvis slightly so she would have an easier time pulling down his pants. "Now these." She said pulling down his boxers. She smiled when she saw it then she looked up at him. "I guess it's my turn." She pulled her dress half way up and slid off her panties. "You ready?"

"Wait." He smiled as he grabbed hold of her dress and took it all the way off. "That's better." She was really glad she chose to wear this underwear set tonight.

Her heart was racing. As much as she wanted this and dreamed of this, now that it was finally happening she was quite nervous and could barely move.

He could tell how nervous she was so he decided to take the lead. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. Then he put his other hand on her back to support her while in one smooth move he rotated their bodies so she was now flat on her back on the couch and he was on top of her looking down at her. She smiled and nodded as if to give him the 'go ahead' before he began thrusting himself into her. She started moaning his name he had her heading for a state of true toe curling ecstasy.

"uh-hum" the sound of a man clearing his throat suddenly alerted her of his presence and the fact that she was still daydreaming in the bathtub.

"Oh my!" She sat up quickly. Then she realized she was naked and quickly sunk back down beneath the bubbles.

"I'm sorry." Chakotay said looking at the ground. "We were supposed to have dinner and when you didn't answer your door or your comm badge I worried something happened."

"Can we-uh" She started trying to figure out how to deal with this. "Can we discuss this when I'm less naked?" She figured that would buy her a little time.

"Oh-oh-yeah. I'm sorry." He said again. "Should I just?" He pointed out the door.

"Yeah. Wait out there and give me a minute."

He awkwardly left. Then she quickly got out, dried off, and wrapped herself in her robe. "I suppose we should talk about this." She said waking into the room.

"It's my fault." He said. "I'm sorry. I was worried when you didn't answer your comm badge." She wondered if the comm badge in her fantasy was caused by him actually calling her. "But I shouldn't have intruded."

"It's not your fault." She looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I was-"

"Taking a lovely bath that I rudely intruded upon." He interrupted trying to make her feel better. "Kathryn, it's ok." He saw how embarrassed she was. "You're a grown, adult, woman. You don't need to be embarrassed." He smiled hoping she would too.

"You say I don't need to be, but I am." She admitted still attempting to advert her eyes.

"You _really_ don't have anything to be embarrassed about." He said looking down at her robe and taking a step towards her.

Her eyes shot up at him shocked by what he was saying. "What?"

"You're an adult woman." He repeated. "A very _attractive_ adult woman." He stepped closer.

"Chakotay?" She wondered if she was still fantasizing.

"I think you deserve to get told that more often. You deserve a lot, Kathryn."

She watched him move closer.

"Maybe it's a good thing I walked in when I did." He grabbed hold of the string tying her robe closed and began to play with it between his fingers. "I heard you saying my name."

"You did?" She whispered and blushed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He continued playing with the string. "But if would it make you feel better I can tell you one of my dirty little secrets. Would you like that?" She nodded unable to speak. "You're not the only one who's fantasized about you moaning my name." He finally pulled the string he'd been toying with. "And I want to make you do it again."

She gasped as her robe dropped to the ground. "What are you doing?" She asked still whispering.

"I think it's time we made our fantasies a reality." He looked deep into her eyes. "You shouldn't have to pleasure yourself anymore when I'm perfectly capable of doing that for you." He leaned his head over her shoulder and hovered there for a second.

His breath was hot against her skin as she stretched her neck out preparing it for his lips. "Please do." She whispered closing her eyes. Shivers ran down her spin as his lips first made contact with her skin. Her heart began to race and her breathing speed up as his mouth moved up her neck then back to her shoulder. He placed his hands on her the sides of her stomach then slid them up against her body.

"More." She whispered. "Please do more." she pleaded, feeling his hands now cupping her breast. He moved his mouth up her neck again then over her cheek to finally meet her mouth. She opened her mouth wider in nervous anticipation of his tongue. As he slid it her mouth she thought about how it tasted just how she imagined it would. He led them over to the bed, their lips never parting for more than a second to breath. Once they reached the bed he pushed her down then crawled on top of her, kissing her stomach and working his way up. "More" She said again once he made his way up to her neck again. She finally took some initiative and unzipped his jacked then pulled it off him. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders as she removed his undershirt. Then she moved her hands down to his pants. She unzipped them and pushed them down as far as she could. Then she moved one of her hands to his boxers and slid it inside. She wanted to feel it before it went inside of her. He was bigger than she had imagined, which was really saying something, and he certainly was a lot bigger than her fingers.

"Chakotay." She whispered. "I need to feel you inside of me." She moved her hand out of his boxers then pushed them down too. "Please." She begged again before he finally entered her. She began to moan his name getting louder and louder as he continued to thrust himself into her. Her hands clenched the sheets while, for the first time in years, a man has brought her to climax.

"Wow." She said still trying to catch her breath as he moved off of her and dropped next to her on the bed. "That was-you were-I mean- just wow." She stuttered.

"Better than your fingers?" He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back.

"Was I better than I was in your fantasies?"

"so much." She assured him. "How did you do that thing."

"What thing?"

"You know what thing."

He rolled back over on top of her. "Maybe we should go again and you can tell me what thing."

"Already?" She laughed.

"Why not?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ok. But this time," She rolled over so she was laying on him. "I'm on top."

He smiled pleasantly surprised by her dominance. "Aye aye captain."

**A/N:** This was my first attempt at smut so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
